Meow
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto's all alone and bored at his house, when a pleasant surprise stops by to entertain him; a prickly kitten by the name of Sasuke. AU, Kitten!Naruto and Sasuke, Yaoi. Fluff ensues.


**No idea what I was thinking when I made this...but I wanted to make something cute and kittens were on my brain. So this came to be X3 estimated a half hour to make it, and I can't believe this is already done when I have sooo many other oneshots and multichaps to attend to... well, oh well. I hope you enjoy! Because I had loads of fun writing it X3333  
**

**Warnings: shounen-ai of the SasuNaru/NaruSasu genre. Don't really know if it's either, but that's 'kay, cuz it what do you care? It's Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke's still a retard...obviously I don't own it, you 'tard! If someone DOES claim it and they are not a cute, Japanese artistic genius, then tell me so I can beat the crap out of them. Thank you, that is all.**

**(Listen to the song: _I'm in Heaven(when you kiss me) _by: _ATC_ for a better mood when you read this! It helps :D)**

_**Please enjoy the fluff!**_

* * *

**Meow**

* * *

Naruto yawned, his small pointed teeth revealing themselves as well as a small, pink tongue. The yellow kitten's eyes blinked lazily as he looked around the room of his owner's house. Not wanting to get up just yet, he laid his head back down on a cushiony pillow and dozed off once again, completely sure that his reliant owner would call him for food soon. If she didn't...well, then she could go and off herself. He wasn't in the mood to hear her right now if food wasn't involved.

"Naruto!" A female voice called from the kitchen. "Get your furry cat-ass out here!"

His ear twitched, but nothing else moved or showed any kind of life.

There was some stomping from the other room and then the sound of a frying pan being hit with tremendous power.

Naruto just about jumped out of his fur at hearing that, clawing at he bed that he was resting on in fear. His eyes were wide with freight as he looked around, ready to pounce on anything that moved within his immediate sight.

Before he could go through with that instinct he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck, and carried into the living room by what he could only assume, was his human. He hissed and complained as she set him down on the couch, only to leave him a few moments later after waving a finger in his face and screaming some obscenities at him. Really, what was her problem? He didn't do anything wrong! All he did was sleep in a little, and--

He winced when the chime of the clock beamed twelve. Now, being a cat, he did not know the significance of the meaning of putting numbers with the day but he did know that if that many chimes went off at once, it was either really late, or really early. Judging by the way the sun was glinting in his blue eyes, he went for the latter. But oh well, Tsunade would get over it.

The kitten stretched, arching his back elegantly and flexing his claws in front of him, working out the kinks that had formed after his long, leisurely rest. He sat back on his haunches and began licking his paw, tail twitching next to him in contentment.

Tsunade came in a moment later with a dish containing his breakfast. He meowed lovingly at her and nudged his head against her hand when she petted him, sniffing the air when the smell of fish met his senses.

He jumped to the floor and dug into the food that had been placed there for him, purring loudly. "There brat, now get cleaned up and don't make any noise while our guests are here, got it?" she smiled down at her kitten. "You should be happy...there's a surprise for you when they get here."

Naruto continued eating and paid no heed to his human as she went to go answer the doorbell that rung .02 seconds after her sentence was finished. He also ignored the familiar voice of his owner greeting whoever it was at the door in favor of licking his silver bowl clean of any residue that may have lingered.

But after he was done with that, what did catch his attention made a shiver course through his body. A raspy, cold and slick voice made its way to Naruto's fuzzy ears in response to his owner's greeting. It could only mean one thing...

...Orochimaru.

Naruto's small heart started pounding where those thoughts started drifting, but as soon as he was about to bolt off and run to the nearest thing to hide under--a thought hit him that made him run in the other direction; _towards_ the voices. Sure Orochimaru was creepy and made his fur stand on end, but that freaky human also meant another thing...something that he was more than glad to face death to see and tackle to death, just to see how the object of his joy would react.

_Sasuke!_

His mind joyfully screeched the name as he bounded happily to the front door. Thoughts of play fighting and lazily longing about with his prickly friend filled his mind as he purred with the thoughts. Before he could go through with those plans though, again, he was picked up by the scruff of his neck and hauled off the ground to come face to face with his owner.

He growled halfheartedly and whapped at her nose, claws retracted, and meowed at her in annoyance.

"Naruto," she laughed at him. "Calm down, you're being rude to Orochi-kun."

Said man glared at the woman for using the tone of endearment with her cat. "Now, Tsunade, I hardly think it's wise, or sane to think that any of those words registered in your beast's small mind." he practically hissed the words at the two.

Naruto huffed through his nose and glared at the man in the doorway. Insult his owner, sure; but don't mess with him! As he was about to take a swat at the brunette, claws out and ready to sink into disgustingly pale flesh, a noise stopped him.

"_Meow?"_

The yellow cat looked down at the slimy man's arms. Perched like some form of royalty, sat a pompous kitten about his size, looking as if he had just gotten out of some fancy, high class, grooming parlor. Naruto couldn't help that his whiskers quivered in excitement as he looked down at the cat.

Squirming out of his owners firm hold, he jumped down and pounced on the black cat with a loud meow, taking them both tumbling down to the plushy carpet in a heap of black and yellow-orange fur.

"Tsunade!" he heard Orochimaru hiss. "Control your animal! He's going to hurt Sasuke!"

His owner laughed. "They're just playing, you old fool."

Naruto didn't care about the rest of the conversation as he happily chewed away at Sasuke's silky ear, purring in delight when the hissy cat started to bat at his head to get him to stop. It was always much more fun when Sasuke was willing to participate in the play. He rolled them over so that he was hovering over Sasuke, still chewing on the pleasant texture of Sasuke's fur while pinning the other cat down.

The black cat mewled in displeasure and rolled them over again, so that he was the one over the blonde kitten. Naruto's tail began to pound on the ground unhappily as he was refused his perch sitting on the raven haired feline. Furry, white paws began to kneed at the black cat's chest, willing him to get off.

Sasuke gave in and released his hold on Naruto, letting the kitten once again flip them over so he was on top, nuzzling contentedly under Sasuke's chin. The black cat sighed through his nose and looked in another direction as his feelings towards the fluffy kitten started to take over. Stubborn as he was, he just couldn't say no to Naruto.

Naruto purred happily at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto's vision picked up something twitching, making him drawn to the object. He turned his head and homed in on the twitching end of Sasuke's sleek tail. Before either of them could register it Naruto had pounced on it and started bouncing around like some fish out of water, batting away playfully at the tail.

Sasuke turned on his side and let his friend have his fun, mourning silently for the fur being ripped out by the bright one's teeth. But he wouldn't complain; after all, they hadn't seen each other for at least a month. And when Sasuke peered closer he realized that Naruto had grown and was catching up to his size. It didn't intimidate him though. He knew he was always going to be bigger because of his breed, though the rapid growth of the other did have him somewhat nervous. Maybe the next time they scuffled he wouldn't be the one to come out on top, as he always used to.

He watched and listened in silence as Naruto purred and mewed in his fun. Sasuke himself would ever sink so low as to do something as childish as that, but who was to say he couldn't enjoy watching it? Naruto was rather entertaining; especially when he tripped himself. That was downright hilarious in Sasuke's standards.

Naruto, upon hearing the quiet sounds of amusement from Sasuke at his expense, tackled the other once again. This time they ended up in a full out scuffle, tangling in each other's limbs as they pawed and whapped at each other; clawed and bit at their fur to win.

Somehow, the two kittens ended up in Tsunade's room and dangerously close to Naruto's basket. He never really used his basket, since he had Tsunade's bed, so it was clean and miraculously free of fur and rips in the cloth. When they smashed into it and halted their endless tumbling, one of them got startled and bit down--hard, making the other hiss and call out in pain.

They toppled away from each other and sat, huffing violently in attempts to regain their lost breath. Naruto was the first to notice which of them was bitten, quickly coming over to Sasuke to apologize by rasping his tongue over the black kitten's abuse ear.

Sasuke blinked away the stubborn tears that had gathered in his black eyes. A purr let itself out of his throat as Naruto started to clean the rest of his body, sending a pleasant hum through his body that made his fur stick up and his claws flex. Naruto seemed to know how it was making him and made his licks roughen, licking in the opposite way his fur went.

When the numb and euphoric feeling spread throughout his entire being he halted Naruto from continuing his actions and the kitten tilted his head at him in question. He merely ignored it and picked up the other by the scruff of his neck, walking awkwardly until they were at the edge of Naruto's basket again. He jumped in one leap up onto the plushy pillow and settled Naruto at his side.

Naruto growled at Sasuke for doing that, and then promptly kicked the other in the side. Sasuke went flying off the edge of the basket, and then a heavy 'thud' resounded when he hit the carpeted floor. It seemed there would never be any calm with these two kittens.

About a half hour later, the impossible happened; Naruto and Sasuke had finally calmed down enough to share a placid moment. The kittens were currently snuggled up with each other, huffing and puffing after their rough play. After a moment Naruto went back to grooming his companion with long and leisurely strokes of his raspy tongue. Sasuke just purred next to him, comfortable for the moment.

They sat there for some time like that, just happy to have company again of their own kind after so long. Neither would admit it, but they looked forward to and fully enjoyed every moment they spent together like this. The play was nice, but the cuddling was even better. Of course, being males, they didn't want to admit to having such _female _feelings for each other. If asked, they would ignore, or even attack whoever tried to accuse them of such things.

Sasuke leaned more heavily against Naruto's side and let out a long sigh. Naruto did the same, falling into a light sleep with Sasuke at his side to comfort him.

--

Tsunade blinked at the two cats snuggled up to each other in Naruto's rarely-used basket. She smiled, but soon it turned into a frown as she realized what she had come in here to do. The busty blonde tiptoed to the side of the cats and leaned down to pet her beloved kitten, stroking down his tussled fur. She sighed.

She hatred to be the one to do this and wanted to stop it; but who was she to tell Orochimaru where he could go? He would just laugh at her for wanting him to stay for the sake of her cat's happiness, but it meant the world to her that her kitten was happy. If Orochimaruto left it would mean that these two would probably never see each other again.

The woman got up and stalked to her living room, where Orochimaru was sitting calmly on the couch while he sipped at some tea. She squared her shoulders and came up in front of him, blocking his view of the television.

"Yes, Tsunade?" He asked with an arched brow.

"We need to talk."

He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing to stop her.

"How much do you want for him?"

He didn't need any emphasis on who she was talking about. "I don't intend to sell Sasuke anytime soon."

She sulked a little. "You have Itachi, why do you need Sasuke too? He's just a kitten for Kami's sake!" Tsunade wasn't going to give up just like that. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "Look, he obviously isn't ready for shows yet; he's too young. Let him stay here for a year until he's ready, and then I won't bother you again, okay? But if you don't agree, you can bet you're going to get a lot of angry phone calls when you're on the road." She smirked down at her friend.

Orochimaru hesitated, fully aware when the woman was capable of if she didn't get her way. With tense shoulders, he stood, and then walked to the arch of her kitchen.

Tsunade waited.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye...and then sighed. "Fine Tsunade, but only for a year. When that time's over I'll be back."

The woman danced inside for glee, while her outside self...well, danced around in glee.

Orochimaru already regretted his decision. "I hate you."

And the two tiny kittens slept away, oblivious to what had just transpired.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Yay, happy ending! X3 And since Orochimaru is a complete ass in the manga... I decided to make him into an easily manipulated softy in this here oneshot...!**

**Hope you liked it, and if you did; review! :3**

**(P.S. I don't seem to be getting reviews in my e-mail, nor am I receiving a notice for my alerts that are updated... is this happening to anyone but me...!? :S)**


End file.
